


Lost Time

by ariadnesparacosm



Category: Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Angst, Demonbirds - Freeform, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Soft Damian Wayne, but like sweet angsty smut, get ready for a fuck ton of ellipses, let’s bone before we’re erased from existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnesparacosm/pseuds/ariadnesparacosm
Summary: After the battle with Darkseid, Raven and Damian slip away to share a private moment.
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	Lost Time

“I need to get away, will you come with me?”

Damian turned away from the deteriorating cityscape and dark grey sky to look at Raven. She looked exhausted, and if Damian was honest with himself he was too.

“Where are you going?” he asked, not really caring about the answer. He would go anywhere she asked him to.

“The tower, somewhere quiet.” She shrugged. “Please? I don’t want to be alone.”

“Let’s go.”

They made their way back towards what was left of Titans Tower. Despite the painful memories that belonged to this place, Damian was glad to be back, especially with Raven here too. They had been apart for so long, but when he was with her it felt like no time had passed. Except of course for the fact that the two of them had finally confessed their feelings for one another. Damian had loved Raven for years, probably since he first met her. But he had always kept his feelings at bay, in the very back of his mind. Now they were out in the open and reciprocated, which was about the only good thing to come out of the battle with Darkseid.

The tower was badly damaged, but still had enough structural integrity to provide shelter. They found their way in and meandered through the familiar halls.

“I never expected to come back here” said Raven, looking around at the crumbling walls and cobwebs.

“Do you want to leave? We can check the garage for some mode of transportation and go somewhere else.” Damian knew that if this place was a source of pain for him, it must have been even worse for Raven. He had fled quickly after the battle that robbed him of his brother and most of his friends. But he had had a place to go. Raven had remained to be tortured by Trigon in order to avoid unleashing him on the world.

“No, it’s alright. It’s kind of nice to be back here actually.” She reassured him with a small smile. “What are you thinking about?”

“About you, being here after the battle… before Kent found you… At least he did one thing right in this whole mess.”

“Damian, I’m alright. It wasn’t a good time, but I survived.”

“I just wish I hadn’t left you here. You shouldn’t have had to be alone.” His tone grew softer, but he kept his eyes straight ahead as they continued down the hall together.

“I wish I could have come with you Damian…” she said. He nodded. He did not want to dwell on what might have been, but as they walked he could not help but imagine how different the last two years would have been if Raven had joined him in leading the League of Assassins. They could have spent long afternoons training, snuck away to spend quiet moments together, whispered little jokes to each other when no one was watching. He would have protected her and helped her contain Trigon, kept her from getting so sick. And she would have kept him from making bad decisions, like trying to bring back Dick with the Lazarus Pit. They would have looked out for each other the way they did when they were Titans, and like they had ever since they met again. But now there was no time left to make up for that lost time.

He pulled himself out of his daydream. “I overheard them talking. Constantine, Flash, and… Father. They want to open a flashpoint. They want to reset the timeline and hope things turn out better in another.”

“Are you scared?” she asked, her voice unsteady.

“It’s reckless, but there’s no alternative. Too much damage has been done to this world.”

“You didn’t answer my question.” Raven stopped and turned to look at him. She wasn’t going to let him evade her.

“Another flashpoint could change everything. I could have become a worse person under different circumstances, and I don’t want to think about who I might be in a different world… If I even exist in the new timeline.” He looked at the ground as he spoke, averting her gaze.

“I’m afraid. I don’t want to die, and even if this flashpoint fixes everything, and I’m alive in the new timeline, I don’t think that will really be me.” Raven took a step forward into his personal space, and took his hand in hers. “But Damian, however much time we have left, I want to spend it with you.”

He couldn’t think of anything he wanted more than to spend every last moment by her side. He opened his mouth to reply, but no words came. Instead he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. Raven hugged him back and rested her head on his shoulder.

“You’re exhausted.” he said. “Let’s find somewhere to rest.”

“Yeah. Last time I was here our rooms were still in good condition.” Raven pulled away, but didn’t let go of his hand.

“Let’s go.”

\---

“No, my old room is too badly damaged,” Raven said. “Let’s check yours.”

They walked down the hall where their rooms were, where they had lived before the war had changed everything.

“This will do,” he said as they opened the door to his old room. A window was broken, and there was dust everywhere, but it was in good shape otherwise. Damian closed the door behind them and watched Raven walk over and sit down on the little bed. His heart ached. She was still in white and she looked like an angel. Unsure of what to do with that thought, so he pushed it away for the moment. He paced around the small room, checking for structural damage and hidden threats. He noticed a worn copy of Franstein sitting on a shelf under a thin layer of dust.

“Let’s hope this scrap heap doesn’t come crumbling down around us.” He took his mask off and sat down next to her. “I should return this to you. You lent it to me and I never gave it back… It was quite good.” Damian offered her the book. Raven smiled as she took it from him and thumbed through the pages.

“Do you remember the camping trip we all took before the war started?” she asked.

“Of course, one of Kory’s ‘mandatory fun’ activities.” He remembered the trip fondly. Kory’s ideas for group bonding exercises had not always gone as planned, but they still made for pleasant memories.

“You were such a jerk the whole way up that mountain,” she said, laughing softly.

“We were moving too slowly, and wasting limited daylight hours that should have been spent preparing the campsite and scouting the area…” he stopped himself, getting worked up by the memory. “But… you were right, it was intended to be a leisurely activity.”

“Yeah, you were a little out of control, but I know you had everyone’s best interest at heart. And it meant a lot when you listened when I told you to calm down.” Raven turned to face him and sat cross legged on the bed, her knee brushing gently against the outside of his thigh. “But my favorite part of that day was when we got to camp. You apologized without saying anything backhanded, which was rare back then. And then you sat down to read with me all afternoon. Oh, and that’s when I leant you that book, that’s what reminded me.”

“Right, I remember.” Damian said. Her recount brought him back to that day, sitting side by side with her in the shade. A few times their knees had touched, and his stomach had tightened in excitement. He had enjoyed reading with her so much that he skipped combat practice with the others.

“You know… that day was probably when I realized I had feelings for you,” Her eyes glimmered as she looked at him. “You’re not always easy to get along with Dami, but you make an effort, and you have a good heart.”

“Most people wouldn’t agree with that assessment.” Damian looked straight ahead, struggling to hold back the tidal wave of emotion that her words threatened to unleash. Raven always saw more good in him than he was sure was really there. But she made him want to be better, to prove her right.

Raven reached up to turn his face and force him to look at her. “Fuck them, they’re not here.”

Damian really wanted to kiss her, and he was pretty sure by now that she wanted to kiss him too. In all other areas of life he was decisive, even ruthless. But Raven was special, and with her he wanted to do everything right.

He leaned in carefully, and when she didn’t pull away he rested his lips against hers. When she kissed him back, all his longing and desperation came rushing forward. There had been no time to process what had developed between them since they had reunited, but now the floodgates were open and he was ready and willing to be carried away with her.

Raven’s lips were soft, they tasted like heaven, and the way they welcomed his own gave him life. He couldn’t help but wonder what she felt like under all those pearly white clothes, and hoped he would get the chance to find out.

“Ahh!” A piece of her hair caught on his wrist guard, momentarily breaking the spell.

“Shit. Are you ok?” Raven nodded and Damian carefully detangled her hair. He pulled away from her to remove his wrist guards, cape, boots, and utility belt, and discarded them by the side of the bed. Without all of it he felt lighter, and this almost felt like a normal makeout session between two teens that had been pining for each other for god knows how long. “Can I take your cloak?” he asked, and Raven handed it to him, along with her gloves, to be discarded with the other outerwear.

When Damian sat back down, he took her hand and brought it to his lips, savoring the taste of her skin. “I have wanted to kiss you for so long Raven. But now, I want to do more than kiss you.”

He was playing it cool. He wanted to taste every inch of her, feel the expanse of her bare skin against him, press her body into the bed with his own and make her cry out for him.

She looked up at him with a glint of excitement in her dark violet eyes. “So do I.”

Damian guided her down so they were both lying on the bed, gravity pushing him flush against her. Raven buried her hands in his hair and tugged gently. The sensation ripped through him, and he heard himself groan. He didn’t think he could be any more turned on until she pulled a little harder, exposing his neck so she could kiss and nip at him. She would probably leave a mark, but whatever, tomorrow didn’t matter.

“How do I…” Raven pulled at his tunic, struggling to pull it up and over his head.

“Here, let me.” Damian ripped open the reinforcements that held the tunic in place, pulled it off, and tossed it away to be forgotten.

Everywhere she touched felt new and warm, down his chest and up his back. Their kisses were more intense now, deeper, desperate. He was hungry for her, and every touch made him ache for more.

Then Raven pushed him back just enough to speak. “Do you… do you want to have sex?”

“Raven… god, of course I want to.” He kissed her again, and circled his arms under and around her. Until the implications sunk in, and he pulled away again “It's just, I… I’ve never done it before.”

“Well… neither have I. But… I want to do it now… with you.” She smiled hopefully at him.

He closed his eyes, unable to look at her as he spoke. “It's just… This will probably be the only chance we have to do this, and I… I haven’t prepared. I… may not please you.”

“Damian… I’m not worried about that. It might not be perfect, but it will be wonderful.” She caressed his cheek, and murmured into his ear. “I’ll show you what I like.”

He nodded, his insecurity finally softening.

“Can you help me unzip?” She motioned towards the zipper that ran down the back of her leotard. He found the zipper pull at the nape of her neck, guided it down her back, and peeled the fabric off her shoulders. Raven shimmied out of her leotard and tossed it away. Damian reached behind her toward the clasp of her bra.

“Do you need… oh...” Before she could finish, Damian popped open the clasp and slid her bra down her arms. “I shouldn’t have underestimated you.”

Damian smirked, his confidence returning. His hand traveled up her torso to her breast. He dipped his head down to kiss each of her nipples and lingered on one to suck gently.

“Oh Damian, that feels good.”

Her praise made him bold. His hands traveled lower, lingering at the edge of her underwear.

“Can I?” he asked.

“Yeah, I want you too,” she replied.

He slipped his fingers down past her underwear, where she was hot and wet and ready for him as he rubbed her outer lips gently.

“Um… a little harder,” Raven said, pushing her hips up against his hand.

“Show me,” he murmured. She guided his hand with her own, and showed him how to touch her. Soon he had her moaning in his ear and writhing against his fingers.

“Oh-h, you learn quickly,” she breathed.

“You’re a good teacher.”

“Yeah? Maybe you should teach me something.”

“Pull my hair again. And say my name.”

“Oh Damian...” She tugged at his hair, pulling hard enough to bring the intensity he craved. “ Dami I… I want to feel you inside me.”

Damian moved his hand further down toward her entrance and slipped one of his fingers inside. He was rewarded with a sharp inhale. When he added another finger she cried out and pulled at him harder.

“Oh, Damian… I-I think I’m ready,” she said, looking up into his eyes. “Are you, oh...” her eyes widened when she reached down to touch him and felt him hard as steel.

“Yes, I’m ready too.” Damian’s face warmed. “Wait, do we need some kind of… protection?”

Memories of the ill advised sex talk he had received from Dick and Kory years before came to mind and would not be ignored. Their lecture had quickly gone off the rails, but they somehow managed to leave an impression. “I think I have something.”

He reached for his utility belt, and pulled out a condom. It was not quite expired, and looked like it was still in good condition.

“Wow, is there anything that belt doesn’t have?” Raven asked, clearly amused.

“Tt, I never thought it was necessary, but I had room for it, and Kori insisted the belt would not be complete without it…” He shook his head, trying to shake off the memory.

“Of course she did.” Raven took the condom from him and looked at it for a moment, turning something over in her mind. “Thank you for having this Damian, it means a lot to me.”

“Well, I just think we should be safe. I… want to keep you safe.”

“Come here.” Raven laid back on the bed while Damian hooked his fingers in the elastic of her underwear, pulling them down and off of her. He could not help but pause to admire the uninterrupted expanse of her naked body laid out before him, her dark hair fanned out across the pillow, and her violet eyes gazing hungrily up at him. She was breathtaking. He removed his own underwear, rolled on the condom, and climbed on top of her. Everywhere their skin touched prickled with anxious excitement.

Damian settled against her, waiting for her signal. Raven took a deep breath and nodded for him to go ahead.

He pushed forward and watched her face for any sign of trouble, but she gave him none.

God, she felt so fucking good. It took all his willpower not to unleash the entirety of his raw emotion. Instead he carefully pulled back and pushed inside again, savoring the exquisite friction between them.

“How is that?”

“Good, it feels good Dami.” She pushed back up against him and wrapped her legs around his hips.

Damian felt reassured and started to let go a little. He rested his arms on either side of her head, framing her face, and moved between her legs, setting an easy pace. But little things she did made him impatient for more. The way she moved in time with him, except when she slowed him down to an agonizing pace. The way her breath hit his face and neck, heavy and warm. Or the way she hitched her legs higher and higher on his hips, opening herself to him more and more. Little by little he came undone.

“I want you to come,” he breathed into her ear, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Touch me, like you did before.” He eagerly obeyed, bringing a hand down to rub circles around her clit like she had shown him.

“Like that?”

“Yeah, yeah like that… like that… oh fuck Dami...”

She gripped his shoulders and closed her eyes and pushed back against him again and again. Two sets of red eyes flashed open and she let out one last unsteady cry of ecstasy. It was too much for Damian. His head fell against her shoulder as she whispered “come with me” into his ear. He buried himself in her over and over and over, until finally he followed her over the edge.

He pulled his head back and Raven dragged her lips across his. It was all either of them could manage. He disentangled himself and collapsed next to her. Outside the window the sky was dark, but unclear if it was night now or if the sky was just like that.

“Come here Damian, I want a little more time with you,” Raven said, pulling him out of his dark musings. She pulled back the covers and motioned for him to get underneath. The sheets were coarse, but she was impossibly soft as she settled against his chest. How had he gone without her for so long...

Raven looked up at him. “What are you thinking about?”

“I missed you, when I was in Nanda Parbat. I thought about you all the time. And now… there’s no more time.” He held onto her a little tighter, as if that would hold off their uncertain fate a little longer.

“Well, what if we had more time… What would you want to do?” she asked.

“Take you away somewhere, anywhere you want, just the two of us, so I can have you all to myself.”

“You’d probably get sick of me.” She rolled her eyes, but an unmistakable blush creeped over her face.

He shook his head. “No habibti, being with you is easy.”

“Well, you must bring out the best in me.” She still didn’t know how to accept a compliment. He kissed along her hairline and luxuriated in the fantasy of spending the rest of his days in her company.

All of the sudden the door opened and Constantine walked in, casually smoking a cigarette.

“My apologies.” He turned away from them, but didn’t leave. “I must say, you two have got quite the right idea for how to spend these troubled times.”

“Constantine, get the fuck out of here before I separate your head from your body!” Damian angled himself in front of Raven, all the sudden feeling protective.

“There’s that winning personality. But listen, a few of the others are looking for you. It might be best to get dressed and emerge from your little love nest before someone less sympathetic comes knocking.” Constantine took another drag on his cigarette and disappeared back into the shadows.

“Fucking asshole.” Damian said under his breath.

“At least he was cool about it,” Raven laughed, finding much more humor in the situation than he did. “But… maybe we should get dressed.”

Damian nodded. He got up to collect their discarded clothing, and handed Raven’s to her. They got dressed and cleaned up, erasing the outward evidence of what they had shared. But they kept with them what they had found in one another. Whatever they faced outside this room, it would not be alone. Raven picked up his wrist guard, wrapped it around his arm and snapped it into place, but did not let go.

“I know I said I didn’t think it would matter what happens after the flashpoint. But I hope I’m wrong, and if I’m still here in the new timeline, I hope I find my way back to you,” she said, bringing his hand to her lips.

He hadn’t let himself consider that possibility, it was too far out of his control or comprehension. But maybe it would not hurt to hope. “Raven, you don’t even have to say that. If there is any chance, I will find you. I promise.”

He kissed her again, and then rested his forehead against hers.

“Do you want to go back?” Damian asked reluctantly.

“Only if you come with me,” Raven replied, squeezing his hand.

“Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I have been working on this for months, and I am so excited for it to finally see the light of day! Let me know what you think, or just say hi in the comments.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ariadnesparacosm


End file.
